1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device with an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Known from JP 57118661 A is a device with an integrated circuit. The device has an integrated circuit built into a circuit package, multiple terminal contacts, and a discrete capacitor integrated into the circuit package. In this design, a first terminal contact for the power supply and a second terminal contact are connected to a reference voltage.
In addition, from DE 101 02 440 C1 is known a circuit package for an integrated circuit and a discrete capacitor additionally integrated into the circuit housing.